De musical
by xxxhsmfanforeverxxx
Summary: het gaat over een musical dat over East High gaat en dan blijkt dat er complicaties zijn, en doet iedereen nog wel mee, gaat het in het honderd lopen of niet,als je dit leest weet je het antwoordt of het alles lukt of niet
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: alles is van Disney, ik heb geen enkel recht (spijtig genoeg :( )**

De musical.

Iedereen meedoen?

Gabriëlla zit op haar bed, met haar GSM in haar hand. Ze wacht op een sms'je van Troy.

Hij had die avond na school beloofd dat hij zou sms'en hoe het was geweest met de ontmoeting van de directeur van de universiteit Albuquerque. Het is al 8 uur en ze heeft nog steeds niets van Troy gehoord.

Nu is het al 11 uur en ze heeft nog steeds niets gehoord. Ze geeft het op en legt haar GSM op haar nachtkast, gaat naar de badkamer om haar tanden te poetsen. Vervolgens gaat ze naar haar bed, knipt haar nachtlampje uit en gaat slapen.

"Gab, ben je aan het slapen?" vraagt een bekende jongensstem.

" Nee, nu niet meer." zegt Gabriëlla slaperig.

Ze kijkt op en schrikt. Troy kijkt voorover gebogen naar haar.

"Oh Troy, hoe kom je hier binnen?"

"Je moeder liet me binnen. Sorry dat ik niet sms'te, maar het is nog maar een kwartier geleden afgelopen."

"En hoe was het?"

"Geweldig, maar ik zal morgen wel de rest vertellen, ik zal je laten slapen."

"Welterusten."

"Welterusten."

*******************

De volgende dag op East High, is het een wirwar van leerlingen omdat het de laatste week voor de paasvakantie. Iedereen is druk in de weer met het vertellen naar waar ze dit jaar op reis gaan. Gabriëlla wurmt zich tot bij haar locker.

"Hey Gab, hoe gaat het er mee," vraagt Taylor.

"Het gaat wel." antwoordt Gabriëlla niet echt overtuigend.

"Wat is er?"

"Er is echt niks."

"Ik hoor het aan je stem. Is er iets met Troy?"

". Het was een goed gesprek, dus als hij wordt aangenomen, en ik naar Harvard ga, zullen we elkaar niet zo vaak zien."

"Hoe erg, maar je zult wel moeten beslissen."

"Ja, ik weet het, en dat is nog het ergste van al."

"Wat is het ergste van al?" vraagt Troy achter haar rug.

"Oh, niets. Meidendingen." antwoordt Gabriëlla.

"Ah, oké dan. Tot in klas."zegt Troy en gaat naar zijn locker.

De bel gaat en iedereen loopt naar zijn/haar klas.

"Hey Troy, hoe was je weekend?" vraagt Sharpay.

"Euh…Leuk, ik had een gesprek met de directeur van de universiteit van Albuquerque." antwoordt Troy.

"Dat is goed, hopelijk nemen ze je aan, want dan zien we elkaar elke dag aan de universiteit."

"Oh, ik hoop het ook."zegt Troy met een neplach.

Mevrouw Darbus komt binnen met een hele hoop papieren.

"Dit zijn de teksten die jullie moeten kennen na de paasvakantie." zegt mevrouw Darbus.

"WAT!" roept de hele klas buiten Sharpay, Ryan en Kelsi.

"Ja, jullie wilden een musical samen doen, dat weet ik van Kelsi." zegt mevrouw Darbus.

Iedereen kijkt naar Kelsi, die onderuit zakt in haar stoel.

Na de les achtervolgt bijna iedereen Kelsi tot aan haar piano.

"Waarom deed je dit: met elkaar spreken. Staat dat in je woordenboek?" vraagt Chad.

"Ik dacht dat jullie dat wel leuk zouden vinden." antwoordt Kelsi.

"Wel, je had toch beter met ons eerst gepraat." zegt Gabriëlla.

**Review alstublieft! Het zorgt ervoor dat ik sneller een nieuw hoofdstuk plaats! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: alles is van Disney, ik beheer niks:-(**

**en geniet nog van het verhaal**

Sharpay's show

"Wel, je had toch beter eerst met ons gepraat." zegt Gabriëlla.

"Of jij zegt dat ze niet meedoen, en dan kan het toch gewoon mijn show worden." zegt Sharpay.

"Ja, alsof we dat willen." antwoordt Chad.

"Dan moeten jullie wel meedoen." repliceert Sharpay bitchig.

"Laten we rustig aan doen, we kunnen het proberen." stelt Troy voor, die tussen Chad en Sharpay gaat staan.

"Dan doe jij dat maar, maar ik doe niet mee." zegt Chad.

"Dat is goed. Alweer iemand minder." antwoordt Sharpay tevreden.

Troy moet weer zijn armen tussen de 2 zetten.

"Weet je wat, Sharpay?" vraagt Chad.

"Wat, Chad?"

"Om jouw te pesten, zal ik wel meedoen aan de musical."

Wanneer Sharpay dat hoort, kijkt ze kwaad naar Chad.

"Ja, je hebt het goed gehoord."

"Dat meen je niet."

"O jawel, ik meen het." zegt Chad.

"Ik wed van niet." houdt Sharpay vol.

"Dat zul je nog wel zien." antwoordt Chad.

Iedereen kijkt naar de twee en ze rollen met hun ogen.

"Kan het dan nu gedaan zijn?" vraagt Taylor.

Ze kijkt kwaad naar Chad, die op zijn beurt naar Troy kijkt, die knikt.

"Oké…"

Iedereen zucht opgelucht.

"Enkel als zij ook op houd."zegt Chad.

"Oké, ik zal op houden, maar jij moet niet meer zagen en ik zal niks doen omdat jullie mee in de musical zullen spelen."zegt Sharpay.

Iedereen is blij en opgelucht dat het gedaan is gedaan tussen Chad en Sharpay.

"Kom laten we naar de les gaan voor de bel gaan."zegt Ryan.

Iedereen volgt Ryan en gaat naar zijn/haar klas.

De bel gaat en iedereen rent naar zijn of haar klas.

"Jullie zullen het al wel gehoord hebben maar dit jaar gaat de musical over "een dag op East High"."zegt de juf van wiskunde.

"Ooh."kreunt de hele klas.

Niemand is blij, dat de musical daarover gaat. Maar over 1 punt zijn ze wel blij, Sharpay kan dat thema nooit alleen, ze zal hun hulp nodig hebben.

De bel gaat, eindelijk.

"Wel Sharpay, het zal toch nooit jouw show worden samen met Ryan."zegt Chad.

"Je zei dat je ging stoppen als ik stopte."zegt Sharpay.

"Dat is waar."zegt Chad nadenkend.

De voorbereidingen

"Dat is waar."zegt Chad nadenkend.

***********************

2 weken later.

De voorbereidingen zijn volop bezig en iedereen is druk in de weer.

De meeste zijn bezig met hun tekst te leren, omdat het toch wel een moeilijke tekst is, ook al is het thema gemakkelijk.

De decors zijn bijna klaar, dus de repetities kunnen bijna starten.

Enkel Chad had het moeilijk met de tekst te kennen.

"Je moet het blijer zeggen, dan gaat het veel beter."zegt Kelsi.

"Hey maat, gaat het?"vraagt Chad blijer aan Troy.

**en laat nog steeds een mooi review achter hoe sneller rewiews ik krijg, hoe sneller er een nieuw hoofdstuk komt**


End file.
